


Stand Up For Your Man

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Knives Out (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Henry, F/M, Modern Captain America, Twins, baby anastasia, ransom and steve are twins, ransom's babies are twins too, soft ransom, soft ransom au, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: A longer fic based on my soft ransom au universe, most of the story on him thus far is in my tumblr ask fic, check them out if you haven't :)
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, hugh ransom drysdale thrombrey/female reader
Kudos: 83





	Stand Up For Your Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagechanoafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/gifts), [BigBandBombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBandBombshell/gifts).



You were only here at the family home because of Harlen. He had wanted to see his grand babies and who could blame him? He loved them so so much. You and Ransom had been doing a pretty good job of ignoring the rest of the family, Meg of course was the only other family member not a asshole so she was fine.

Harlen though was so happy, reading to his grandkids, showing them how to play go, they were only three so it went over their heads but, they played there own version with him and he didn’t seem to care at all.

It’s towards the end of the visit when Linda makes some remark about you that has Ransom in her face over it, you don’t hear what it is, but you do hear the slap she gives him and THAT has you seeing red.

Harlen calls Linda’s name upset himself, but it’s you who suddenly is in front of Ransom protecting him like a shield, “Touch him one more time and see what happens, you got something to say, say it to my face.” You demand angrily.

Linda as always acts like you are barely even there, and she gives you bored look, “I said.” She lights up a cigarette right in your face, you make a face but continue glaring at her, “That you’re nothing but a whore, I know where you worked before Ransom found you, sliding all over poles, letting men touch you for money.”

Ransom goes to say something but you got him off, “And?”

“You’re. trash.” Linda gloats like this is all fun and games.

If that’s what she said to Ransom, it makes sense he would be upset, still you smirk and cross your arms over your chest, “Takes one to know one.”

She smirks, even if you see in her eyes, your little comment bothers her, and it makes you wanna pull her hair out, “Your kids are nothing but trailer trash.”

SLAP!

That makes you react, giving her the slap she deserves, “Don’t EVER talk about my babies like that.”

She finally looks at you in shock, but anger too, and Ransom is laughing behind you and Linda looks to him and then back to you, “Who do you think you are huh?”

You lift a eyebrow at her threatening tone, “Someone much better then you.”

“Why you little…”

“Linda, enough!” Harlen finally calls again, the twins each holding one of his hands.

You go over to the twins who happily start talking to you a mile a minute, Ransom comes over after you hear him hiss out a few more words to his mom under his breathe. Harlen tells you how sorry he is so many times, but it’s not needed.

Once you’re all in the car and then back home, you can relax. Steve is set to come over soon so you know you should start on dinner soon. However upon wondering why Ransom is taking so long to put the twins to bed, you go up to check on them and you find….

Ransom is on the floor and you slowly kneel down by him, the twins are in his arms and his face is buried into the tops of their little heads as he cries softly, the twins comforting him the best they can.

You don’t have to say anything, you know this is because what was said and what you didn’t hear as well. Ransom was far more sensitive then he would like people to believe, but you and the twins knew, so did Steve.

All you can do is lean forward and hunch over him a bit as you hug the side of him, your arms wrapping around him and the twins.

“It’s ok daddy don’t cry.”

“Smiles no frowns daddy.”

Each of the twins trying to offer what they can, they were proof he was a good father, they were growing up to be some of the sweetest kids you have ever seen and you know it’s not all because of you. That softness, that kindness was inside your sweet man and he always gave it to you and your babies.

When Ransom finally lifts his head a few minutes later it’s because Steve is here and leaning in the doorway before coming in. He kneels down and looks at all of you before looking to Ransom, “Can I get in on this action?” He ask softly, teasing and sweet, just what everyone needs.

You all open your arms to the big blonde and he joins in on the hug pile gladly, Ransom’s face turning pink as he sniffles, “Sorry.” He mumbles.

“Shhhh, it’s hug time right now.” Steve whispers, mock serious and it’s enough to make Ransom and you smile slightly.


End file.
